


The Darkness Within

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: My Creepypasta OC Stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Hope you like it!, Insanity, Letting Darkness take over, The Darkness Within, This is a story of one of my CP characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of my Creepypasta OC. So sorry if it's terrible, though I do hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I've got another Creepypasta OC, and if you want, you can check it out. Its called The Seer and Her Mother. If you dont want to go on my profile page, there is a link to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may or may not have seen this on Quotev and/or Wattpad. That's me who put them up, I just want to make that clear. :-) I am CookieMonster1 (Quotev) and WonderfulNamesGalore (Wattpad). The quotes are obviously not mine, but everything else is. Anyway, so I'm going to shut up now and let you read on. Hope you enjoy! :-D

"I was in the darkness, so darkness I became.”  
\- Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine.

•

Ever since she was little, Katherine, or Kate as she prefers, had preferred the darkness over light. There was just something about it, something captivating, something comforting. She felt protected in the dark, she felt more herself in the dark. 

Every night, ever since she was little, she would always turn the light and just fall asleep to the sound of her own heartbeat, the darkness enveloping her until she just couldn't breathe, until the suffocating feeling overcame her, until she woke up with the need for air and the fear that something was hidden in the darkness, waiting to pounce and rip her to shreds.

She loved it all.

•

 

When she was little, Kate believed everyone else was like her, a huge fan of the dark, another person who loved the suffocating fear of it all. She learned the hard way that she was the only one.

She used to tell her parents about the nightmares she had before with just a gleeful tone. She never realised it until a much later age, but they'd always look at each other and then her with this...almost fearful look, as if she was something to be wary of, something they should be packing up and running away from.

When she found this out, she just assumed they were being a bit weird, and thought other people would understand... They didn't. In fact, as soon as she started school, everybody - even the teachers - would insult her. The teachers would always do it less obviously - asking her to answer a question she obviously doesn't know and thus humiliating her - but they'd never stop the other children from doing it.

She hated them all.

•

It was a Friday night. Kate had been home from her secondary school for exactly three hours and one minute now, and she was glad. (She wished she didn't need to take her last year again.)

Most of the children who went to her primary school had followed her into secondary, which meant there was no 'fresh start' for her. Not that she really expected it to be. The town she lived in was one of those so-close-everybody-knows-everything towns, and it only meant everybody knew how 'strange she was'. All because she preferred living in the dark.

Kate sighed as the lyrics of 'Sally's Song' (her favourite song from her favourite movie) burst in her eardrums, deafening her from the world. As usual, she was sat in the darkness, and since it was winter, which meant it got darker earlier, she was in pure darkness. She couldn't even see the back of her own hand.

It was just as she preferred, and despite what people said, it was how it would stay. Her parents could beg her to take therapy ('it might help you get rid of this strange fascination with darkness and love of...your own nightmares'), and her peers could bully her and torment her all they wanted.

As long as she had her darkness, she was fine. The darkness was the only thing that stayed with her, helped her, comforted her. Her darkness was the only thing she loved, and the only thing that loved her back.

So, she didn't care about anyone else, nobody else - just her darkness and what lay within - just her and her darkness.

•

"Hey, look it's Banshee!" People all around her shouted out, calling her by that dreaded nickname. She'd gotten it when she had lost it once and just screamed for everybody to stop. It was so high-pitched, that everybody had to cover their ears. Nobody forgot that time, and so the nickname 'Banshee' was born. (It had been given to her by the video gamers of this school. Yeah, that was her life; she seriously got bullied by the blood ones who got bullied themselves. She fucking hated her life, seriously.)

Ever since this was said, Kate was known as Banshee. She hadn't bothered trying to stop the name going around, it only seemed to make things worse when she tried the first time, and then the second time.

Everybody shouted insults at her as she passed, as if they got a kick out of doing it (and maybe they did, the bastards.) She huffed as she pushed the door to her school open- and was instantly knocked over.

She felt herself fly through the air, and for a few seconds she felt free. The wind blew through her hair, her hands instinctively reached out to stop herself from falling, her heartbeat raised and fear welled up inside of her. She felt as free as ever - and then she hit the ground with a painful thud, her knees and palms smacking harshly against the ground.

She heard the laughter rise up almost instantly, and the feeling of freedom escaped from her. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to give in. She needed to be strong, unlike all of these idiots who all laughed only because they're sheep and they follow the leader. She needed to be strong, because she had the darkness still with her.

Wait, huh? That's new. She's never had it with her in school before. It always preferred to comfort her in the safety of her room, but now... Now it was right in front of her, shaped exactly like a human, expect there was no features. It was literally just a black mass shaped like a human, and it was walking right over to her.

Wait, no, it was walking right past her. Walking right past her and over to...the one who had tripped her. It was Blake Williams, a teenage boy, averagely cute yet overly popular in school. He was with his friends, laughing away at her embarrassment and pain. He hadn't noticed the black mass coming closer and closer to him, until suddenly it was standing in front of him. He stopped laughing and stared at it with eerily blank eyes. It was as if by that one glance to the mass, all emotions had just been sucked from within him.

His friends slowly realised he had stopped and was looking blankly ahead. They gave him confused glances, looking at him and then each other. Everybody stopped as well, and looked at the popular boy who always tormented Kate.

For what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Blake and the darkness just stared at each other (or at least Kate thinks the darkness was staring, she couldn't really see, but she felt it...somehow.)

Kate nor anybody else knew what to do, both were as confused as the other, though for different reasons. The other students were confused because of the boy's strange behaviour for they obviously couldn't see what Blake and Kate saw. Kate however was confused with how the darkness could have gotten out of her room...and shaped itself into a humanoid mass.

Despite what people said, she wasn't crazy enough to start thinking the darkness was actually alive....yeah.... So, she couldn't understand what was going on; how had it escaped her room if it wasn't alive?

Then everything happened all at once, forcing her to forget about how this was all happening and instead focusing on getting out of there. Because one moment the boy and the mass were staring at each other, and the next the mass had lurched forward, screamed this earsplitting scream causing the ground shake. As soon as the dark mass was near, it just seemed to melt away, and then Blake fell.

As soon as Blake hit the ground with a thud, Kate opened her eyes - since when did she close them? - and saw Blake was on the ground, a black puddle of...blood?...forming quickly around his head, leaking from his ears. She was knelt in front of him, where the black mass had just been seconds ago.

Kate looked around, and saw every teenager and teacher - they must have decided to be nosy and come out when they heard laughter - looking at her with a horrified, fearful expression. Why was they looking at her like that?

She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know if Blake was dead (though somehow she felt she already knew the answer); she didn't know what the dark mass was doing or where it had gone; she didn't know how she could have moved from where she was standing before to where she is now without even knowing herself. She didn't even know why they were staring at her as if she was something to be feared.

All she knew was that somehow, someway, she had caused all this. She needed to get out of there, she needed to get away. So she did.

Grabbing her bag, she scrambled to stand and raced out of there, hearing the screaming of the teenagers behind her. But before she had ran out, she had noticed one thing on Blake, that she had sworn wasn't there before; on his skin, bright red and prominent compared to his pale skin were three, possibly four scratches. They looked like they had come from human finger nails, yet somehow they didn't.

•

Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Run.

Kate, what have you done?!  
It wasn't me!  
Then who was it them? Huh?  
It was-  
And don't say it was the darkness.  
But it was!  
That is it! I have had it up to here with all of this nonsense!  
It's not nonsense, it is real! It may not be an actual breathing human but it is real! (Somehow.)  
No, it's not, Katherine! It can't be!  
It is, Mum, and it cares about me-.  
Really? It cares? A nonexistent thing cares, about you?  
Yes! It does! And you know what? It cares a lot more than you two ever did!  
How can you even say that?!  
All you have ever done is patronise me, pretending to be these perfect parents when you're not! You try and bully me into talking to someone I don't know and trust! ... You don't love me, you don't care about me, you just want me 'fixed', made into the 'perfect daughter of Mr and Mrs. Williams, the one everybody will love and nobody will look down upon with disgust.' Well, guess what, Mother, I'm not ever going to be that 'perfect daughter' of yours. I don't need to be fixed.

Hey, don't you walk away from me, young lady! Get back here, right now!  
No!  
Don't you dare disobey your mother, girl!  
Don't touch me! Let go!  
Not until you apologise to your mother!  
No, I won't! Just let go!  
Apologise!  
Ow! You're hurting me! Let go! I SAID LET GO!

I-I can't see. What's going on?! Maria?  
Katherine, what are you doing?! Stop!  
No. Why should I?  
Kath-Katherine, please. Stop. I c-can't b-breathe.

Maria!  
Robert!

Shh, my oh-so-lovely parents. Don't worry, you'll still be with each other...in Hell.  
K-Katherine, p-please! We l-love you.  
It's not good to lie, Mother. Do you really want the last thing you ever said to be a complete and utter lie?  
S-Stop, now, y-young lady! I de-demand y-you...you...

Ha, you've been 'demanding' me things all my life, but I refused to listen. What makes you think now will be any different?

K-Kath-Katherine-  
Shh, Mother. Don't waste your breathe.

•

"Miss. Nolan, could you tell me what happened?" A feminine voice was saying softly, as if she was speaking to a terrified child. (I'm not a little girl, you idiot!) Though, of course Kate didn't say that. She couldn't really even focus, not properly. It was coming in fuzzy. One moment it sounded so far away, and the next it sounded far too close.

The police officer was speaking too softly. She was obviously speaking with caution to Kate, as if to comfort her, to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, to comfort her in this dark situation.

It didn't comfort her.

No matter how soft the police officer made her voice go, Kate still felt her fight or flight instincts kick in. If it hadn't been for the numbness she was currently feeling in everything, she would have already gotten up and ran as fast as she could.

"Miss. Nolan?" The police officer was still talking, but Kate couldn't speak. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say for one, but even if she did she couldn't speak. It was as if her vocal cords had just been frozen, preventing her from speaking...and telling on him.

She knew this was his doing, it must be - how else could she blind and suffocate someone with just pure darkness? He must have been waiting for this moment to come, bringing her closer in to him and further away from everybody else, making sure she preferred his presence above everybody else's.

He had made her love the darkness, without even knowing there was an actual presence in it.

She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. How could she? After all, the darkness has always been there, just waiting within her, waiting to be let out. How can she even bring herself to hate herself? After all, that is what he is now - another part of yourself, like an extra limb that was needed to survive.

Suddenly, it all seemed to click. He was apart of her, he loved her and wanted to protect her. That's all he's wanted to do; that's why he killed Blake. Blake had hurt her, humiliated her, and so the darkness came out for the first time to protect her. They're all trying to stop this. That's what the police want; to find out who murdered her parents and stop them. When they find out that it was him, they'd take her away, lock her inside and force her to get rid of him. She'd be alone then, and only then will everyone be happy, just like her parents wanted.

Forget that she's been mistreated by her 'fellow peers', abandoned by her parents, humiliated by her teachers, avoided by basically everyone. They don't care about that, they just want him gone, forever.

The only one that's stayed with her through out all of this has been him, and they're trying to take that away. All of them. Kate can't have that. Oh no, she can't and she won't. She refuses to let that happen. She wouldn't let her parents take him away from her, so she won't let anyone else.

"Miss. Nolan, please answer me." The female police officer was getting impatient now, and maybe just slightly unnerved at how blank the young girl's emerald staring was. She was trying to keep it out of her voice, but anybody could hear it.

All she wanted was to know what had happened to Miss. Nolan's parents, and then she'd leave her alone, leave her for the therapists to deal with. But she couldn't do that if the young seventeen-year-old wouldn't help her.

She sighed and looked over to her partner. Her mouth was just slightly open, about to shout over for him to come and help her- and that was when Kate struck. Before anybody could even do or say anything, Kate was screaming an ear-splitting scream and lurching froward, throwing the officer off balance and down to the ground.

Before anybody could stop her, Kate was bashing the officer's head on the ground, repeatedly. Blood spluttered upwards, into Kate's red, matted hair, staining her once-white skin and tank top more crimson, ruining her grey sweatpants. It even went into Kate's mouth, but none of this stopped her.

Nothing would stop her, not until she had gotten rid of every threat to her and him, until she was left with him in peace - she loved him, he was like the father she never really got, and she will do anything to protect the ones she loves.

Hidden in the back of her mind, in a dark corner stood a tall man. There was no detail on him; no nose, no mouth, no eyes, no hair, not even clothes. Just a pure black outline of a tall man. He blended well within the darkness of that corner. He was a Demon after all, he was darkness itself, or at least of it.

As he watched chaos play out through Kate's pure-black (once green) eyes, he felt happiness course through him. One by one, police officer after police officer fell, torn apart by the bare (the super-strength given to her from him) hands of an 'innocent' girl who was lured to the dark side far too easily.

If he had a mouth, he knew he would have been smirking. And her parents said she'd win over him. What they, and not even Kate herself - or at least she refused to believe -, didn't even knew was that this was all Kate's choice.

Sure he had nudged her slightly onto the right path, but he still gave her a choice; carry on walking along that path or switch to the 'better' one (though if she had chosen the latter, he would have had to 'get rid of her' and choose another body to reside in, and so he's kind of glad she didn't). She had chosen to carry on walking along that path, subconsciously but still.

Everything that happened after that was entirely Kate's choice, and if he appeared, it was only to comfort her, her shield from the outside world, her screen to hide herself from what she herself was doing. Of course, that was before she learnt to accept her gift; of creating things, magnificent things, out of the darkness. That was before she'd learnt to accept her own actions, the consequences of doing them, and welcome them.

As Kate tore through the last police officer, finally ending what will be known as the 'Nolan Massacre', one thought rang through both Kate and the Demon's heads;

I win.

•

Missing Person.  
Katherine I. Nolan.  
DOB: 23-05-98.

Katherine was last seen at 03:00pm on Friday, at the crime scene of the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, her parents. She is sixteen-years-old and is described as standing at 5'5. She has red hair, a plump body, green eyes and was last seen wearing a black cardigan, tank top and grey sweatpants. We need her in for questioning, and so if you see her, act with caution. Do NOT go after her; just call 9-1-1 and wait for them to come. Thank you and stay safe.

•

“I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.”  
\- Helen Keller.


	2. The Profile of Katherine 'Kate' Nolan.

'We stop looking for monsters under the bed when we realize they are inside us.'  
\- The Joker, The Dark Knight.

*******************************  
(Character Template by Creepypasta_Misery on Deviantart.)

~BASIC INFO~

Full Name: Katherine Irene Nolan.

Meaning of name:  
• Katherine - 'pure.'  
• Irene - 'peace.'  
• Nolan - 'famous; renowned; noble.'

Nickname(s): Kate.

Creepypasta Name: The Banshee/The Assassin.

How Did They Get This Name and Why: people, who'd known her from before, had called her it, and then others started calling her by it. Soon, that was the thing people knew her as. She'd have preferred something else, of course; maybe simply just Kate. There's also another one some know her as, The Assassin, because there's been rumours (which are true but not everybody knows this) that if she'll make a deal with you; make sure nobody finds out about her location, and she'll kill anybody they want her to. Of course, usually a month or two after, the person who she made a deal with dies. (She can't take any risks when she's moving locations.)

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Date of Birth: 10 April, 1997.

Place of Birth: London, England.

Race/Species: human with a Demon in her.

Native language: English.

Languages spoken: English and French. (She taught herself French, because her mother would always cuss or sometimes just speak in general in French (her native language), and she wanted to know what she was saying.)

Orientation/Sexual Preference: she hasn't really had a crush; she loves the Demon like a brother, and all her fellow students avoided her.

Zodiac Sign: Aries.

Religion: Atheist.

Occupation (before becoming a Pasta): student; she was thinking of going into architecture though.

Are They Dead: No.

•

~MEDICAL INFO~

Blood type: Type A .

Mental Disorder: none; just possessed by a Demon.

Phobia(s): Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten/ignored/forgetting - this is to do with everyone, but it started from her fear of being forgotten by the Demon.)

Allergies: mild eczema, appears more on her arms, necks, and legs.

Habits: she lies a lot, especially (though nobody really has in her past, apart from the Demon) if someone asks if she's okay; she lies so much, it feels like she's lying even when she says the truth. When she's stressed/overwhelmed/sad, her left eye may twitch ever-so-slightly.

Powers/Special Abilities: given to her through the bond between her and the Demon, her nails can grow to extreme lengths if she wants them to, and she can control the darkness/shadows. She can blind someone to distract them, so she can slash them. Or she can suffocate them with it.

•

~APPEARANCE~

Height: 5'4

Weight: 184 lbs.

Hair colour: dark-red. (She inherited her maternal grandmother's hair.)

Hairstyle: shoulder-length, naturally wavy. When she's killing, it's usually up in bun, a clip covering it, so it's out of the way.

Eye colour: big and bright green.

Piercings: None. She wanted her ears pierced, but was never allowed to. (It ruined her parents' image of a perfect daughter.)

Tattoos: she's too young to have them. Though sometimes, when she's bored, she'd draw different pictures on her skin with a Sharpie. (She doesn't really care if she gets ink poisoning.)

Scars/Weird Marking(s): she has a scar on her finger where she'd cut it (she was making a sandwich). Luckily, it wasn't too deep, so she didn't lose it.

Birthmark: none.

Skin: fair; freckled lightly, mainly around the nose.

Clothing/Style: simple; she hasn't changed since her parents murder. So, she's stayed in her sweater, jeans and top; mainly because she has not money, and she can't steal. She would if she could, but she can't; she nearly got caught once. She managed to sneak away with the item, but she didn't want to risk it again.

Jewelry/Accessories: the time she nearly got caught stealing something was the time she stole a necklace she liked; a simple butterfly necklace with light blue fake diamonds in the wings, and two crimson red spots on the upper left wing and the bottom right wing.

Scent: metallic (blood) with a hint of wrongness and suffocation (darkness).

Weapon(s): Claws and shadows, all given to her by the Demon within.

Physical Disorder/Disability: none.

Never Seen Without: even when she's not using them, the shadows always seem to be around her, as if they were waiting to shield her if need be, or attack.

Other: she's always wanted a little sister, but she also didn't because she didn't want that child to have to go through the torture that is her parents. She still wishes she had a little sister she could play with and love, raise as her own if she had to.

•

~PERSONALITY~

Overall: she's quiet and introverted. She won't talk unless spoken to first, and she will be polite to whoever it is she's talking to, even if it is someone she hates. However, if it looks like someone's hurting her loved ones (not that she has any right now) or trying to separate her with the Demon, she'll change turning into this girl with massive claws and darkness around her, the shadows forming into horrible monsters. She's very protective of her loved ones, if only because there aren't many she loves and she's afraid they'll leave her if she doesn't keep them close. But other than that, she's the type of girl who'd stay hidden in the darkness, keeping as quiet as possible, only coming out when she's called.

Likes: the dark, the Demon inside of her, music (any genre but country), her claws, scaring people.

Dislikes: the light, being forgotten or left alone, blood, loud noises that will shock her, silence. (After all, even in the darkness she's got the Demon to talk to her.), country music.

Hobbies: reading, drawing (though she'll admit to not being that good at it), just laying in the darkness while listening to music, murdering people others ask her to.

Most Prized Possession: the Demon within her.

Flaws: only her and the Demon know this, but she has nightmares of 'back then' (that's what she calls it if she's mentioning it). They're all the same really; her running away from her parents who are screaming at her and trying to kill her, saying she's the 'most ungrateful brat in the world that didn't deserve to be their daughter'.

Pet Peeve: when people call her 'girl'. As far as she's concerned, she has a name and people should use it. When people think of her/act like she's this little girl that's innocent and in need of protecting, when she isn't.

Worst Way To Die: anyway without anybody there with her; being alone.  
Best Way To Die: she doesn't think there is a good way of dying, she doesn't want to die.

Worst Way To Kill: being forced to use guns; they're too loud and quick.  
Best Way To Kill (how they kill): suffocating and/or blinding people with her shadows; slicing them with her claws.

Targets To Killings: anyone who'll try and take the Demon away from her; anyone who she's told to kill

Motto(s): none; finds them useless and something a Bond villain would do. She just kills them.

Crush/Greatest Love: ???

Theme Song: Im In Love With The Dark by Xandria.

Battle Song: ???

Favourite Season(s): autumn, winter.  
Least Favourite Season(s): Summer. 

Favourite Food(s): anything plain.  
Least Favorite Food(s): anything too spicy or too sweet.

Favourite Drink(s): milkshakes, coffee.  
Least Favourite Drink(s): tea, fizzy drinks, energy drinks.

Favourite Colour(s): black, navy blue, dark purple.  
Least Favorite Colour(s): yellow, white, pink.

Favourite Holiday(s): Easter, Halloween.  
Least Favourite Holiday(s): her birthday (she's just getting older, nothing to celebrate about according to her); Christmas.

Favourite Animal(s): dogs, mice, Dolphins.  
Least Favourite Animal(s): spiders, rats, sharks.

Favourite Music: Rock, epic music, dubstep.  
Least Favourite Music: pop.

Favourite TV Show/Movie(s): Harry Potter  
Least Favourite Show/Movie(s): Twilight.

Favourite Flower(s): lilies.  
Least Favourite Flower(s): roses.

Favourite Smell(s): freshly baked bread, freshly cut grass.  
Least Favourite Smell(s): chocolate (too sweet).

Favourite Place(s): forests/woods,  
Least Favourite Place(s): beach, shopping mall,anywhere with large crowds.

•

 

~FAMILY~

||Father||

Name: Thomas Nolan.  
Age: 43  
Gender: Male.  
Hair Style: short and military-styled.  
Hair Colour: Dirty-blonde.  
Eyes Colour: big and bright-green (Kate's as well).

_ View On Him/Her: She hated him, even before everything. Of course, she refused to believe it all, and tried to get him to love her like his daughter, and not hate her like an enemy. However, unlike with her mother, it took her a lot less time to just let herself give into her hatred. When she finally lost it and killed them, she mainly ignored her father to talk to her mother, and when he died, she didn't even think about it.

||Mother||

Name: Maria Nolan.  
Age: 40  
Gender: Female.  
Hair Style: long, mid-way of her back, and naturally wavy.  
Hair Colour: auburn-brown. (Kate inherited her maternal grandmother's hair.)  
Eye Colour: chocolate-brown, slanted eyes.

Kate's View on Her: her relationship with her, when Maria was alive of course, was the same as her and her Dad's; she felt like she was trying to force her into becoming something she wasn't. At first, Kate wanted to do anything to make her mother happy with her. Once she even tried to forget about the darkness, but realised it actually hurt to do so. Eventually, after overhearing her parents talking about her, she realised that all her mother wanted was a 'perfect daughter', and she became angry. She didn't want to make either of them happy anymore, so she didn't. She carried on, and slowly, the Demon had 'nudged' her onto the 'wrong side' of the path too much. She was so sick and tired of trying to impress her parents, and just lost it. She killed her parents...and hasn't felt guilty or remorseful at all.

•

~Best friend~

Name: unknown.  
Age: unknown.  
Gender: unknown (can change into both female or male - for now, though, he's male.)  
Hair Style: no hair.  
Hair Colour: no hair.  
Eyes Colour: no eyes.

Kate's View On Him/Her:  
He is the only friend she's ever had, even if she never knew he was inside her. He 'helped' her realise that everybody wants her gone and nobody but him loves her. She loves him as well (though not in a romantic way.)

Pet(s): none.


End file.
